


【AllS】Fetish

by uraumaim930027



Series: AllS 翔總受 [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Js, M/M, Multi, OS, as, ns, 智翔 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊All翔，肉，慎入。＊第一人稱S視角，病態工口，慎入。＊Fetish＝戀物癖。＊A~Z自我挑戰之F。
Relationships: AllS - Relationship, 山組, 潤翔, 相櫻, 磁石 - Relationship, 翔受 - Relationship
Series: AllS 翔總受 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487579
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

我是櫻井翔，性別男。

這是我的觀察日記，我的團員總喜歡對我做出不符合常規的事，他們雖然都是針對我一個人，但他們各有所好，簡單來說，就是戀物癖。

雖然看上去深受困擾的是我自己，但我卻感到樂此不疲，也許這樣病態的關係令人著迷，而我已對此上癮。


	2. Chapter 2

［大野智］

他喜歡我叫他兄さん，他說被叫兄さん會有亂倫的錯覺，很刺激。

他還在節目上說過最喜歡我水汪汪的大眼睛，啊，想想的確是這樣呢，每次只要抬頭用他無法抗拒的眼神看著他，他馬上就會射在我嘴巴裡了。

不過我想兄さん最喜歡的應該還是我的腳吧。

到底為什麼會喜歡腳我也不知道，不過上次問他如果喜歡看腿的話，相葉さん的細腿不是更好嗎，他搖搖頭說了句翔くん你不懂，相葉さん太瘦了，不喜歡。原來兄さん喜歡穠纖合度的那種嗎，跟印象中不太一樣（雖然我也不知道所謂的印象是什麼），但事實證明他真的很喜歡玩我的腳，兄さん對足交有相當程度的喜好：

有的時候是穿著白色襪子，有的時候是赤腳，當我的腳尖滑過兄さん的大腿內側，搓揉著他的陰莖時，他興奮的喘息聲從沒中斷；他喜歡我的腳背與腳掌輪流摩擦他的前端，那會使他更想射在我的腳上，並不是射在腳上不好，只是射完以後他還會幫我舔掉，他的舌頭經過腳趾間時讓我覺得好癢。

啊，兄さん也喜歡腿交，他喜歡捏我大腿內側的嫩肉，喜歡把他的下體擠進我雙腿之間磨蹭，藉此達到高潮，每次都會不小心射在我的睪丸上，真是糟糕呢。

嗯⋯⋯兄さん的興趣好像很變態啊，看他玩我的腳玩得那麼開心，到處親一把摸一把的⋯⋯但老實說，我很喜歡兄さん這樣喔，真是有趣的兄さん，還是說，要叫他さとし比較好呢？

剛剛測試了一下，叫他さとし得到的反應似乎也不錯，他聽見以後一下子就貼上來吻我了（幸好我趕快把這本藏起來說是新聞筆記），以後輪著叫如何，他應該也會慢慢喜歡這個稱呼的，畢竟比起兄さん，さとし叫起來不是比較親密嗎。

  
［相葉雅紀］

相葉さん是個天然中帶著色氣的男人呢。他跟ニノ一樣喜歡看大胸部的女生，但是兩個人對我的喜好又有所分歧，我該慶幸嗎？

要說相葉さん喜歡什麼的話，那肯定是胸部了。明明男人不像女人一樣有軟綿綿的大胸部，根本沒什麼好摸的，但相葉さん真的很喜歡很喜歡偷摸我的胸部，不管是節目收錄中還是平常相處的時候，而且他都用揉的，好像揉一揉就會變大一樣，雖然我偶爾有練胸肌，但根本無法相提並論，胸肌只會讓肌肉變硬變大塊而已，絕對不會讓它變好摸⋯⋯

相葉さん的腦袋裡到底裝了什麼，我好想知道啊。

他還喜歡在我毫無防備時玩弄我的乳首，一開始先用手指輕輕戳，像試水溫那樣，再用兩指捏著我的乳頭，一邊彈弄一邊搓揉，把我的乳首弄的又紅又硬，帶著燦爛的笑容說出下流的調侃話語，最初我以為男性不會起任何反應，沒想到被他這樣弄的時候，我感到身體一陣酥麻，下面也站起來了，難道這是所謂的敏感帶？

接著他總是會伸出舌頭，用他吃東西的那種方式先舔再含入口中，他低著頭、舌尖在我乳首打轉的模樣超級工口的。

他也知道吸男人的乳頭是不會吸出任何東西的，但他就是喜歡輕輕吸吮我的胸部，相葉さん甚至還想嘗試乳交，那傢伙讓下身貼著我的胸部磨蹭，但我的胸部那麼平，這根本不能算是乳交了⋯⋯只是拿著肉棒一直蹭我的胸部而已吧。

可是相葉さん都說，他每次這樣做的時候，我都一副很渴望的表情。

意思是我很喜歡他這樣做嗎？如果從我當時的反應來看，似乎我是喜歡被這樣對待的。

啊，寫到這裡怎麼覺得好像我才是團裡興趣最奇怪的人一樣。

［二宮和也］

ニノ⋯⋯ニノ的癖好可能是最正常的了。

我喜歡他小小的可愛的漢堡手，尤其是掌心上方，摸起來就像貓的肉球一樣。他跟我一樣對手有莫名的執著，每次在休息室裡他都喜歡牽著我的手，再用空出的另一隻手打電動（這樣還能破關？），雖然這行為會招來其他團員的嫉妒，但他根本不在意。

他喜歡抓著我的手，從指尖開始撫摸，摩蹭我的指縫，然後露出跟以往一樣自以為帥氣的微笑，張嘴把我的手指含住，像吸棒棒糖那樣，舔著我的指腹，輕咬我的指甲。

他對我的無名指特別執著，他總是在我指節處留下咬痕，看起來就像在無名指上戴了象徵婚姻的戒指般。

他說我的手骨節分明，手指細長，白皙的像女孩子的手，卻如男性有力，他還笑著說他喜歡我手背上突起的血管，會讓他有想把我血管割開的衝動。笑著說這種話的ニノ，真是恐怖啊。

他喜歡舔我的手腕，舔著冒青筋的地方，我意外地發現原來手腕也是我會感到敏感的部位。每次他輕咬我的時候，我都能感受到手腕處脈搏加快的聲音在我腦海中作響。

既然ニノ喜歡我的手，那也不難想像他有多喜歡我幫他手淫。用手掌包覆的話，他會很開心的，我總是有些冰冷的手貼上他火熱的下身時，對他來說是莫大的刺激，手掌再上下摩擦，幫他套弄，他一下就會硬了。

手指擦過柱身，大姆指緩緩按摩他的頂端，會讓他沈醉不已，尤其他喜歡我偶爾不溫馴地用指甲搔刮他的根部，他就不會要我停下了。說不定ニノ光是閉著眼睛感受我的手撫摸他的下體，就能夠射精呢。

對了，他也喜歡看我把他射出來的東西沾在手指上舔掉的樣子呢，這是所謂三個願望一次滿足嗎？啊啊我不知道啦。

［松本潤］

松潤的癖好很明顯呢，眾所皆知吧？他對臀部的著迷與講究不能與一般人相提並論，松潤已經是研究等級了。

他說過他喜歡那種稍微輸給重力的屁股，是指我的屁股不夠翹還有點往下垂嗎？那可就糟糕了。

（後來問他，他說翔さん這樣剛剛好，我不相信，還跑去問ニノ，ニノ說他要仔細評估，結果就被ニノ強行檢證了）

男人的屁股跟女人的不一樣，天生的生理因素影響之，男人的屁股又窄又小不是嗎，就連自己把後穴撐開時，我都覺得自己的臀部不好摸了，松潤的喜好真令人難以捉摸。

他非常喜歡揉我的屁股，不像ニノ跟兄さん那樣偷偷碰一下、純屬娛樂性質，松潤幾乎只敢在只有我們兩個人的地方亂來，他會整個人貼上我的後背，把手伸進我的褲子裡，有時後會隔著內褲，揉我的屁股，要不是因為他是松潤，這簡直就是電車痴漢才會做的事。

他會從脊骨向下，讓手指滑過我的臀縫，刻意在穴口附近打轉，再落到臀部下緣接近大腿的地方，捏著我的軟肉（絕對不是因為我胖了才有屁股肉可以捏），沿著線條摸索。

他的性慾很強，也許是因為年紀小還有很多多餘的力氣，他喜歡一邊在我後面抽插，一邊摩挲我的渾圓，我會因為酥麻的快感而放鬆，這時候他就會往我的屁股下方扇一巴掌，讓我痛的夾緊他，他的東西就往更裡面去，每次做完我照鏡子時，都會看到他在屁股上留下的紅痕，熱熱辣辣的掌印看起來分外色情。

他也喜歡把陰莖頂在我屁股上磨蹭，他說臀部跟其他地方的觸感都不一樣，特別舒服，他溢出的液體沾在我的雙臀上，我總是會在他停下的時候自己扭動，磨蹭他脹大的下體，讓他射在我的屁股上。

我知道他喜歡我這麼做，所以我就順著他的心了。這樣會太寵他嗎⋯⋯


	3. Chapter 3

日記不見的一天後，我終於找到它了，原來是掉在家裡的床上。

啊，被團員看見了，還在上面留言，什麼啊，這可不是留言板！

［給櫻井翔］

我是さとし喔。

翔くん，下次穿吊帶襪再來玩足交嘛。

翔くん的癖好⋯⋯ふふふ，翔くん喜歡口交對吧？那麼翔くん就是喜歡舔老二吧？嗯？

  
［給櫻井翔］

我是雅紀～

翔ちゃん跟歐派不一樣，摸起來ㄉㄨㄞㄉㄨㄞ的呢。

欸？翔ちゃん的癖好？那當然是吃肉棒囉——每次看翔ちゃん吃都覺得好好吃呢。

  
［給櫻井翔］

ニノです(.゜ー゜)

這麼說牽手不就跟做愛一樣了？畢竟兩個人互相喜歡對方的手？

開玩笑的啦。翔ちゃん下次再在休息室幫我打吧。

嗯？翔ちゃん的癖好那還用說嗎？翔ちゃん是根飯吧（笑）

難怪那麼喜歡含我的呢。

  
［給櫻井翔］

This is MJ.

翔さん的屁股真的很好捏，從小時候就這麼覺得了。

翔さん的癖好？嘛啊、應該就是那個吧。

老是想要含的滿嘴都是，他真的很喜歡玩口交呢。

啊，那我也寫一下自己的觀察日記吧。

［櫻井翔］

果然大家都很了解我呢（微笑）。


End file.
